Will He Accept Me For Me
by ElliaHartlace
Summary: Will she be able to find true love for who she is or will she be killed by those who love her the most? I dont own bleach. I only own shirayuki.
1. chapter 1

Name: Shirayuki

Name Meaning: White Snow

race: White dragon (aka yin in dragon form)

Birthday: April 4th

Age: 16(pre-time skip)

17(pre-time skip)

27 (Epilouge)

Gender: Female

Height: 181 cm (5'11 1/2)

Weight: 176 pounds

Blood type: A

Hobbies: Singing, arts, and reading

Crush: Yasutora Sada (aka Chad)

Family:

Akemi Adachi- Mother ( alive, lost her husband to an illness/ hollow. Has a boyfriend)

Father- deceased

Kane Adachi- twin brother (deceased killed by a hallow)

Tattoo: is on her left shoulder and it says: Sky Above Me... Earth Below Me... Fire Within Me...

History: Her twin brother was killed by a Hollow. She lost her father when she was 9 years old to an illness. She lost her brother a year later on the same day her father were killed. Her father and her brother were killed on the June 16. The soul society let her become a soul reaper pet. Even though she is a dragon. The reapers still want to keep her around.


	2. chapter 2

It was silent and the air was thick enough to cut with a knife. We all stiffened when Ichigo finally spoke.

"How long have you two been dating?" Ichigo asked staring at Isshin expecting an answer, but mom beat him to it.

"We have been dating for about two months." Mom said.

"No wonder! I was wondering where you've been for the two months." I said looking at her.

Ichigo just looked at me blank expression still in play.

"Dad, what are your thoughts on Ms, Akemi? And Ms. Akemi, what are your thoughts on my dad?" Ichigo asked looking between the two.

"I think Akemi is a wonderful woman. She always knows how to make me smile even when I'm upset. And she makes me quite happy!" Isshin said while looking at mom with loving eyes.

Ichigo nodded then looked at mom. Mom looked back.

"I enjoy being around your father. He makes me happy. And I haven't felt like this in a long time. And just thinking about him makes me smile." Mom said beaming, now being the one to gaze lovingly at Isshin.

Again Ichigo nodded, but this time he smiled.

"So, you love each other?" He said in a... teasing? Tone.

Mom and Isshin froze for a moment before both their faces turned bright red, and Isshin started stuttering out incoherent words.

Ichigo just laughed shaking his head then looked at mom, still smiling.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms Akemi. I hope to see more of you." Ichigo said while putting his hand out to shake mom's. Mom stood stunned for a moment just staring at him.

Slowly she smiled and dodged his outstretched hand and pulled him into a hug. Now it's Ichigo's turn to be stunned.

I laughed at his expression, next thing I knew I was pulled into a hug by Isshin.

"Can't….. breath…" I choked out, mom and Ichigo started laughing at my misfortune.

He finally let me go and all of a sudden. Karin and Yuzu started asking my mom questions.

"How did you guys meet?" Yuzu asked.

"I was performing at a concert. I was the lead singer in a band. I am thinking of retiring. Hopefully Shira would take my place. It was after the concert when I met him. It was like love at first sight. " Mom said hugging Isshin.

I looked at mom and noticed that she's happy.

"So mom, what does this mean for all of us?" I asked.

I was wondering, is mom planning on moving in with him? If she is, then when? I hope she does it before school starts.

"Well, that means we are going to be a big family. Shira can finally have little sisters and older brother." Mom said.

I looked away from her when she said brother. I remembered my big brother. It's been years since I've seen him. I felt like someone was staring at me. I started crying. I felt someone wiping the tears off my face. It was Ichigo. He smiled at me and gave me a big hug.

"Shira, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Ichigo asks.

" Well, when I was about nine years old. My older brother, Kane, and my dad passed away. Mom raised me by herself. She start working more and I started to help her out by doing little concerts in front of my house." I said wanting to forget my past.

"You don't have to worry. Shira we won't go anywhere without you and your mom." Isshin said with smile on his face.

I smiled back feeling loved. I wonder if Ichigo would accept my mother and I into the family.

"Dad can Shira spend the night. Please??" Yuzu asked. Well, more like begged.

Isshin sighed dramatically while trying to hide his grin.

"I'm okay with it, but maybe you should ask Shira and her mother before asking me…" Isshin trailed off looking at my mother questionably.

Mom giggled and looked at me.

"Are you okay with that, sweetheart?" Mom asked smiling brightly, her smile is contagious.

"I would love too. I said laughing lightly.

"Shira's gonna need to go home to get some clothes first. " Isshin said.

I looked at mom and she nodded, we turned to say our goodbyes and to tell them we would be back. Isshin walked with us out the door and gave mom a hug.

"Jeez! They said they're coming back!" Ichigo shouted causing mom to laugh and pull back. Isshin pouted while waving, we climbed into mom's car and pulled away.

\-- Ichigo's P.O.V.--

I watched them leave and dad cling to her mom.

"Jeez! They said that they would be back!" I shouted causing her mom to laugh. I watched them get in her mom's car and drive off. We walked back into the house. My dad was pouting like a child because his girlfriend had to leave. I just shook my head at him. Hopefully he can take the picture of mom off the wall. I walked back to my room to see if there was any extra bedding laying around.

"So where is Shira going to sleep at?" I asked my dad.

"She will be sleeping in Karins and Yuzu's room." Dad said turning to walk off, when he got to the living room door he hesitated for a moment before turning back to me.

"Ichigo? What do you think of Shira and her mother?" Dad said.

I didn't know what to say to him.

"Well, I think they're both wonderful people." I said.

"But?" Dad asked looking curious.

"Well, when I met her she was being bullied by three guys. If I hadn't of stepped in then they could have seriously hurt her." I replied concerned.

"I feel like I should protect her. Especially now that I know that you're dating her mother." I said truthfully.

Dad looked proud for some reason.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked feeling creeped out.

"My son is all grown up!!!" Dad shouted trying to hug me, I just stepped to the side causing him to face plant the wall and slide down.

I heard a car door slam shut. It must be Shira and her mom. They both walked in. I noticed that Shira has a symbol on her collarbone.


	3. chapter 3

Ichigo's P.O.V.

They both walked in. I noticed that Shira has a symbol on her collarbone. She must have changed her shirt when they went home. She smiled and walked over to me carrying her bag and a pillow.

"Hey Ichigo? Where should I put my stuff? She asked lifting her bag.

I gestured for her to follow.

"Dad said you'll be sleeping in the girls room." I said stopping in front of a door that had Karins and Yuzu's name on it.

"Here, if you need anything I'm down the hall." I said while walk over to the closet and pulling out a couple blankets before handing the to her.

"Thank you, Ichigo." She said sincerely, I smiled ruffling her hair.

"No problem. We're family now, and family takes care of one another." I said opening the girls door and pushing Shira in.

There's something about Shira that's odd, or it could be me being paranoid. That symbol looks familiar for some reason. I grab a book on symbols and went to look for it when I heard my window open. I turned to look to see who it was and saw a teen standing in the middle of the room. I went behind her and kicked her. She looked back at me. I heard running from the hallway then pounding on my door.

"Ichigo, it's me. Shira. Can I talk to you?" Shira asked.

I didn't get the chance to answer when she just walked in. She stopped when she noticed the teen on the floor.

"Ichigo? Who's this?" Shira said walking over to the teen.

"What? You two can see me?" The teen said.

We just nodded. The teen just stared at us.

"Names Sh…" I was trying to say, but got caught off.

"I know who you two are. Shirayuki Adachi and Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm Rukia…" Rukia said, but got caught off by Shira.

"You are Rukia Kuchiki. I heard about you." Shira said.

\--Rukia's P.O.V.--

She's heard of me? She shouldn't be able to see me, let alone hear of me. Maybe she's a Quincy? Or maybe just high spiritual pressure?

Wait! The mark on her collarbone, I've seen it before. But I can't remember where.

"Oi!! You listening!! And why are you staring at Shira!!" Ichigo shouted, I turn to look at him.

"It's nothing really just thinking about something." I said.

I looked down and noticed something on the floor. I went and picked it up. It was a picture of a boy with brown hair and bright blue eyes. The girl had dark brown hair with the same bright blue eyes.

"Who is this?" I asked.

I noticed that Shira came up to me and grabbed the picture from me. She looked like she was crying.

"This is my twin brother and I when we were little. Mom took this picture of us. This was the last time I got to see his smile." She said with tears running down her face.

"Anyway, I'm in search of a hollow. For some reason I'm having a hard time tracking it, like something is interfering." I said in thought.

"What are you talking about!! Can't you hear the cries?!?!" Ichigo shouted, I looked at him in confusion.

"Cries? Wha…." I got cut off by a howl.

"I heard that!" I said whipping around.

When I turned back around I noticed that Shira wasn't standing next to Ichigo. Where could she have gone to. Then I noticed a big shadow by Ichigo's window and a loud crash as well. We went outside to see a big hollow with a girl in his hand.

"Karin." Ichigo said.

We see something big and blue fly right past us. Then all of a sudden I see a zanpakuto with what looks like a dragon's eye and tooth on it..

The owner of this zanpakuto cries out Ryūjin shinkō. She had wings and a whip like tail with twelve rings on it. Can it be.. The last twelve ringed dragon. If there any left. For what I know there was only four left and two have past.

"She… That's… Shir..a…" I stuttered out in disbelief.

"Shira is a twelve ringed Dragon!! I exclaimed.

"A what?" Ichigo asked looking at me.

"A twelve ringed Dragon. They're rare to come by. Last I heard they're only two left. That mark on her chest. I should've known." I said shaking my head.

"So, you're telling me. THAT!" Ichigo exclaimed pointing Shira while looking at me.

"IS SHIRA!?!" He finished, Ichigo looked at me as though I grew a second head.

"Afraid so." I sighed, right then Shira slashed at the hollows arm that held Karin causing it to drop her. Ichigo ran to and slid to catch her.

"KARIN!!!" Ichigo shouted shaking his sister's shoulders.

"The hollow has yet to devour your sister's souls." I stated.

"Are you sure?" He asked looking at me.

"Yes." I replied, the hollow swiped at Shira throwing her down.

"SHIRA!!" Ichigo shouted scrambling to get to her. The hollow took the opportunity to lunge at him. Next thing I knew I was in front of him, the hollow biting my shoulder. Slashing my zanpakuto upwards slicing the hollow across the face, he dropped me.

"You fool. The hollow is after you." I rasped out, picking myself up enough to crawl and lean against the fence.

"Rukia! Are you ok?" Shira said covering my wounds.

I noticed that something was coming out of her nose. It looked like smoke of some sort. Her eyes turned red and growling was being heard. She turn her head and stood to go after the hollow, but Ichigo stopped her.

"Why are you stopping me?!?" Shira shouted frustrated.

"It's to dangerous! I'm not gonna let anymore of my family get hurt!!" Ichigo shouted back just as frustrated as her, Shira stood stunned for a moment before nodding and kneeling beside me once more.

"Ichigo! You want to save your family?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I do!" Ichigo instantly said, a look of determination on his face.

"Then pierce this blade threw the center of you being, and I'll pour my energy into you! You must become a soul reaper!" I said lifting my zanpakuto so that the tip was facing Ichigo. He walked up to me and grabbed my blade and looked me in the eye.

"Thank you, Rukia." He said right before plunging my blade into his chest.

A bright light enveloped him right as the hollow charged and swiped at us. I flinched back but the claw never hit us, I looked up to see Ichigo had sliced it's arm off.

Ichigo was now in black shinigami clothes with a large zanpakuto.

"I've never seen a zanpakuto like that before! And I have never encountered anyone like him." I said, Shira glanced at me.

"What are you talking about?" She asked watching Ichigo fight.

"I only meant to give him half of my energy, but he took it all." I said looking down at myself, my shinigami uniform gone.

We looked back up to see Ichigo was done fighting.

"If he took all your energy, what does that mean for you?" Shira asked worriedly.

She's worried about me? She got hurt too, yet she's thinking about me? I stare at her in disbelief.

"What?" She asked, I just shake my head.

"Nothing." I said

\--Time Skip--

\--Shira's P.O.V--

I woke up to the sound of someone shouting and running. Bolting upright when the door slammed open revealing a disheveled Ichigo with a somewhat frantic expression. He ran up to me grabbing my shoulders and looked me up and down examining me.

"Are you okay?!? You're not hurt are you?!?" He exclaimed finally looking me in the eyes, it was then that I remembered the night before.

"Yes, I'm alright. Are you and the girls okay? And where's Rukia?" I asked gently taking his hands off my shoulders to stand, Ichigo took a step back.

"I'm fine. I don't know where Rukia went, but the girls don't remember what happened. They think a truck crashed into the house." Ichigo replied looking confused on why they don't remember.

"Not surprising she's a shinigami, she probably changed their memory. We have school, so get out so I can change." I said pushing him out the room, he nodded.

"Okay, I'll walk with you. And when we get there I'll introduce you to my friends." He said walking away.

"Okay." Is said closing the door.


	4. chapter 4

Ichigo and I walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Good morning, Shira!" Isshin exclaimed, coming out of what seemed to be thin air, scaring me half to death.

"Good morning, Mr Isshin." I replied, taking a step back because of how close he is.

"Morning, Shira. Breakfast is ready, so come eat!" Yuzu said cheerfully while gesturing to the table with the spoon she held. I sat down with Ichigo and ate breakfast. I quickly ate and made me something to eat for lunch. Then my mom stopped me from grabbing bread.

"I made you and Ichigo lunch." Mom said.

"Thank you." I said grabbing mine and Ichigo's lunch from mom.

We said our goodbyes and we headed off to school. It was my first day at a new school. I don't have any friends except rukia and Ichigo.

I heard someone calling Ichigo.

"Ichigo.." Someone called.

Ichigo turned around and noticed it was one of his friends.

"Hey, Keigo Asano." Ichigo said.

"Who is this lovely lady?" He said.

"This is my sister Shira." Ichigo said.

I waved at him and started pulling him toward class. That kid keeps on following us. We walked in a class where all of his friends came to say hi except one..

"Hey Ichigo who is that girl that's with you?" one of them asked.

"That's Shira. She's my sister." Ichigo said.

"Shira, come here for a second." Ichigo called.

"Yes?" I asked.

He introduced me to all of his friends including the one who decided to join us. He was huge compared to everyone else.

"Hey Shira. That's Yasutora Sada. We call him Chad." Ichigo said.

"Hi. Im Shirayuki Adache. Nice to meet you guys." I said.

"Adache. I thought you two are brother and sister." Keigo said.

" I am. My mom is dating his dad. So yeah." I said.

After I said that I saw two girls come up to me. One had hair like Ichigo and the other has black spiky hair. If it weren't for the female uniform I'd think she was a guy.

"Hello! I'm Inoue Orihime. And this is Tatsuki Arisawa!" Orihime said happily smiling.

"Hello! I'm Shira Adache, Ichigo's sister!" I said matching her tone.

"Ichigo's sister? But your last name is Adache." Tatsuki said skeptically.

"Yeah, her mom is dating my dad." Ichigo chimed nudging my arm slightly.

"Really? But I thought you said that your parents are dating, not married." Tatsuki said staring Ichigo down, he shifted slightly.

"Yeah? So, it doesn't change the fact of me seeing her as a sister." Ichigo said defensively.

I stood next to my brother while he talked with his friends. Next thing I new was a girl came in and stopped right next to me and Ichigo.

"Hi, I'm new here. Names Rukia." She said.

After that was said Ichigo freaked out. I thought it was funny. I giggled at him.

He finally calmed down. I asked him to go talk to her while I get to know his friends.He left with Rukia and I stayed with his friends. They acted if he was still there.

"Hi Chad." I said putting my hand out.

He looked over at me and took my hand. All of a sudden my hand felt like it was on fire.

\--Chad's P.O.V.--

Ichigo's sister came up to me and said hello. She had her hand out, so I shook her hand. Once I touched her hand my hand felt as if i had smashed it on something. I let go and when I did I had some kind mark on my hand. I didn't understand it so I am going to keep it to myself.

She stared at me in total disbelief before turning to sit at her desk. I just watch her walk away. She's Ichigo's sister? She has a strange aura around her. And for some reason I feel like I need to get to know her.

She's interesting.

"Hey, Chad! Did you hear that there's going to be a concert tonight? I heard it's some charity thing, but it's cheap to get in. The thing is that nobody really knows who's going to be singing." Keigo said.

I looked over toward Shira and noticed she has a piece of paper in her hand with something written on it. She looked like she was having a hard time figuring what to do.

Shira's P.O.V.

I had a list of songs that I had remember for tonight's concert.

•List of songs•

Happy hurts

Who you are

Because of you

Hey Hey

Oh man this concert is going to be huge. Ichigo came over to me to see what i was doing.

"You need something Ichigo?" I asked.

"What is this?" He said taking my paper.

"It's a list of songs that is being sung tonight at the concert. Mom and I are singing tonight. You promise not to tell anyone." I whispered to him.

He nodded his head at me and gave me back my paper. I noticed that chad was staring at me. I smiled at him. It seems like something is on his mind.

Time Skip

I ran home and started to get ready because I had to make sure everything is in order. I told mom to bring Isshin and his family to come see the concert. I ran to the park and saw a big stage in the center. I noticed that people were trying to find good spots. I saw Ichigo's friends. I went behind the stage to get my makeup done.

A knock was heard on my door, I turn to look.

"Come in." I called, the door opened and in walked my mom. She was already dressed and ready to go. Mom was wearing a dark red jacket with white shorts. Her tank top was a red color. Her shoes matched her outfit perfectly. Me I had on blue skinny jeans with a dark blue jean jacket. My tank top was a light blue and so were my shoes.

"Wow mom! I love your outfit!" I said hopping out of my chair, I've already done my makeup.

"Thank you sweetie! You look cute too!" Mom said patting my head then grabbing my shoulders and pushing back into my chair. I look at her questionably until I noticed her grab a brush. My face paled. I attempted to bolt when she took her hands off my shoulders but she was too fast.

"Nooo!" I shouted, I hated my hair being messed with. Or more like when mom messed with my hair.

"Oh, be quiet. You're not going on stage with your usual mop. And I'm only braiding it." Mom said casually, gently she brushed my hair then started French braiding it.

"The brushing and normal styling I can handle, it's the big gaudy hair clips you put in that makes me cringe. And not to mention the unnecessary glitter." I mumble the last part under my breath. I look to see mom pulling out huge glittery butterfly clips. And when I say huge I mean HUGE. At this my face paled even more, if possible, and tried to run again.

"Nope!!" I screamed successfully escaping her grasp and crossing the room in a flash. I climbed on top of a chest filled with clothes, out of reach from mom.

"BUT IT'S CUTE!!!" Mom screamed chasing after me. Mom started trying to wrestle me down. Right then the door opened and both mom and I froze. Slowly turning our heads to see it was one of the staff with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

Mom let go of me, straightened her clothes and looked at him.

"Yes?" Mom asked as if nothing happened. The man stood there for a few moments longer before snapping out of his daze. I was trying not to laugh.

"Ahem. Yes, Ms Akemi. You're on in fifteen." The man said awkwardly before turning without another word.

Mom and I busted out laughing when we were sure the man was gone.

"Haha! The look on his face!" I rasped out laughing loudly, mom made a very unlady like snort before slapping her hand over her mouth laughing harder. Mom's snort before sent me into the ungodly silent laughter and clapping like a retarded seal.

After about five minutes we both calmed down.

"Nice snort mom." I snickered, ducking when she swatted at me.

"Love you too!!" I laughed.


	5. chapter 5

After about five minutes we both calmed down.

"Nice snort mom." I snickered, ducking when she swatted at me.

"Love you too!!" I laughed.

I walked out with my mom and noticed that Isshin had brought his family along. It was Isshin, Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu. I noticed Ichigo has smile on his face.

"Hey, Ichigo." I said.

"Hey, Shira." He said giving me a hug.

I noticed mom and Isshin talking. Then I noticed something around his and his dad's neck. It was a v.i.p. backstage pass.

"Where did you get these?" I say grabbing his pass that was around his neck.

"Your mom gave it to the family and a couple of my friends." Ichigo said.

I shook my head. I looked at what time it was and it was time for mom to get on stage. I grabbed mom and hurried toward the stage. The staff was rushing around wildly when they notice us, the man from before ran over to us and handed a mic to mom.

"You're on in one minute!" He said pushing her towards the entrance of the stage. Mom nodded straightening her clothes and hair. She looked at me and smiled.

"Good luck mom!" I said smiling brightly giving her a nod.

"Ms Akemi, you're on now!" The man said pointing at her with one hand the other on his headset . Mom nodded and walked out to the center of the stage lifting the Mic to her lips.

"Hello everyone!! How are you tonight!!" Mom asked cheerfully. "Good!!!" The audience choruses.

"That's Good! Okay, I'm Akemi Adachi! I'll be singing Who you are! I hope you like it." She said looking at the band cueing them to start playing.

Mom started singing. (play song now)

"Monday you sent me flowers

Tuesday made me feel stupid

Wednesday the world was ours

Thursday you didn't prove it

Friday fell back in love

Saturday we didn't talk

Sunday you said you needed space

Do you miss me? Am I crazy?

Am I losing hold of your love baby?

Either you want me or you don't

I need to know, I need to know

Who are you today?

Will you be the sun

Or the pouring rain?

Who are you tomorrow?

Will you make me smile

Or just bring me sorrow?

Who are you gonna be

When I'm lost and I'm scared?

Who are you gonna be

When there's nobody there?

Who are you today?

'Cause I am still the same

Monday you had my heart

Tuesday you had me screaming

Wednesday we didn't part

Thursday you didn't mean it

Friday I shook it off

Saturday you got it wrong

Sunday I said I needed space

Do you miss me? Am I crazy?

Am I losing hold of your love baby?

Either you want me or you don't

I need to know, I need to know

Who are you today?

Will you be the sun

Or the pouring rain?

Who are you tomorrow?

Will you make me smile

Or just bring me sorrow?

Who are you gonna be

When I'm lost and I'm scared?

Who are you gonna be

When there's nobody there?

Who are you today?

'Cause I am still the same

Who are you? Who are you?

It's so strange how the same thing

Can make you feel so right

And bring you so much pain.

It's so strange how the same face

Can you make you love until it hurts.

Where do we go? (where do we go?)

I need to know (I need to know)

Who are you today? (today)

Will you be the sun

Or the pouring rain? (the pouring rain)

Who are you tomorrow?

Will you make me smile

Or just bring me sorrow?

Who are you gonna be

When I'm lost and I'm scared?

Who are you gonna be

When there's nobody there?

Who are you today? (today)

'Cause I am still the same

The same."

The crowd was silent, mom shifted slightly nervous, then the crowd erupted into cheers and applause making mom smile widely.

"Thank you!" Mom said happily while bowing. She then walked off stage. I took a deep breath and started walking on the stage. The lights were bright and there was a lot of people staring at me.

"Hello. I'm Shira Adachi. I'll be singing Because of you. I hope you like it." I said smiling looking at the band cueing them to start.

"I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did,

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake

A smile, a laugh every day of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I watched you die

I heard you cry every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry in the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I try my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you"

Ichigo's P.O.V.

Wow. That's all I could think. Shira has an amazing voice. And that song, she put so much emotion into it.

Chad's P.O.V.

"Hey! That's Shira!! I didn't know she was a singer. And I'm liking the outfit she's wearing!" Keigo said looking her up and down.

What he said got on my nerves but I didn't say anything about it.

"She has a beautiful voice." I said, Keigo sipped around nodding furiously.

"RIGHT!?" He exclaimed, though I'm pretty sure he wasn't even listening to her..

I saw a woman that looked just like her walking on the stage.

"We will be singing Hey Hey and Happy Hurts. Hope you guys like it." She said cueing the band.

"Some people you can never please

You might as well just let them be

They mock everything not their own

From their imaginary throne

But I won't bow down,

even if the whole world thinks I'm crazy

So hey hey, this song is for us

So put your hands in the air

if you're crazy like us

Hey hey

Hey hey, that's freedom you hear

Comin' right to your ear,

that's the sound from our bus

Hey hey

Why try to be like someone else

When you can only be yourself?

No one can sing the song you do

Be true, be legendary you

So I won't sell out,

even if the whole world thinks I'm crazy

Why kiss the feet of the people who kick you

When you can be anything that you want to?"

The song ended and the band Immediately started playing another song.

"Happy hurts sometimes, oh

Blame it on the monsters in my mind, oh

I've been getting better at slowly getting worse, oh

What's wrong with me when happy hurts?

Happy hurts

This on again, off again temperamental affection

For my darling depression is making me go mad

I hear there's a fine line between crazy and sad

But I can't tell the difference up close

There's a lot of us you know ill and undiagnosed

But I don't need a piece of paper to tell me what I already know

I'm not alright, for tonight, can we let that be alright?

Pick up the battle again in the morning light

And I'm fighting so hard to come out of the dark

Trying to turn off the night, finally let in the light

Trying to make my misery just a piece of my history

A little less victim, a little more victory

Happy hurts sometimes, oh oh

Blame it on the monsters in my mind, oh oh

I keep getting better at slowly getting worse, oh

What's wrong with me when happy hurts?

Happy hurts

Today I feel okay guess it was all just in my head

I just need to try harder I guess

Yeah everyone else in the world seems to be doing alright

Yeah, I'm alright for tonight

Can we let the pain and the happy mix

Can the two coexist? The beauty next to the mess

Because I swear I have them both already beating in my chest

If that makes me crazy the numbers don't lie

But I don't call that crazy I call it being alive

And I'm fighting so hard to come out of the dark

Trying to turn off the night, finally let in the light

Trying to make my misery just a piece of my history

A little less victim, please

Happy hurts sometimes, oh oh

Blame it on the monsters in my mind, oh oh

I keep getting better at slowly getting worse, oh

What's wrong with me when happy hurts?

Happy hurts

If I had to pick between the way that I am

And the way that everybody else seems to pretend

I wouldn't consider it, not for even a second

Between psycho and sanity, it's not even a question

My favorite parts of myself seem to make the least sense,

All the cracks in my skin they just let the light in

My favorite parts of myself make the least sense

All the cracks in my skin let the light in

Happy hurts sometimes, oh oh

All I want is the one thing I can't find

I keep getting better at slowly getting worse, oh

What's wrong with me when happy hurts?

What's wrong with me when happy hurts?

I keep getting better at slowly getting worse, oh

What's wrong with me when happy hurts?

Happy hurts."

They finished and said thank you. They left the stage. I decided to go backstage to go talk to her.


	6. chapter 6

Chad's P. O.V.

I decided to go backstage to go talk to her. I never heard a voice like that before. I want to get to know her. She is a beautiful woman.

I spotted her walking to her room.

"Hey, Shira. You were amazing." I said.

"Thank you. I wasn't expecting to see you or your friends." She said.

Her face turned red from embarrassment.

"Oh, I'll be right back. I've got to change." She said face still red.

After she changed we met up and left with her family back to their home. Shira and I sat outside looking at the stars.

We started talking about where we are from.

"From what mom told me. That she is from Japan and she meet my dad in Texas. Come to think of it, I learned english from someone in Mexico." She said.

I told her I was from Japan but raised in mexico by my grandfather. She smiled at me.

"What is your favorite thing to eat. Mine is tomatos. I can eat them all if I wanted to." She asked.

" I love tomatoes. One of my favorites as well. I also like tamales." I said.

She smiled at me nodding her agreement.

"What's your favorite animal? " She asked tilting her head slightly.

"Dragon." I said without hesitation, she looked slightly taken aback.

"You?" I asked, after a short pause she answered.

"Tiger." She said while staring at the sky.

"What's your favorite song?" I asked, she hummed in thought for a moment.

"Hold on for your life. You?" She asked looking at me, she was wearing a small smile.

"I found. I also like Glass heart." I replied.

"Me too!" She exclaimed happily.

"What's your favorite movie?" I asked, looking over at her to see her yawning. She looked really tired. Understandable.

"Deadpool." She said, I just stared at her for a moment.

"...mine too." I said, she whipped her head around to look at me, eyes wide. Suddenly she started laughing.

"Well, that was unexpected." She gasped out between laughs. She's beautiful when she laughs, and her laugh sounds like bells. I feel my face heat up a little and look away.

"You should go to bed. You look really tired." I said standing up and putting my hand out to help her up. She smiled and nodded taking my hand. I pull her to her feet then proceed to walk her to the front door.

"Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow right?" She asked looking up at me, I smiled.

"Yes. Good night." I said patting her head and turning to walk away. She opened the door stepping inside.

"Good Night! And be safe walking home!" She said.

"I will." I said, she waved before closing the door.

¡¿¡¿¡¿ Time Skip ¡¿¡¿¡¿

Shira's P..V.

I watch as chad left to go home. I can't believe we have a lot in common. Maybe I should talk to my mom about Chad. I feel like there is something there. I went to the bathroom to get changed, looking in the mirror I noticed a mark on my left shoulder. I really can't tell what it is. But i really don't care at the moment. I'm too tired.

I got changed and tried to go to my room, but ended up on the couch, I fell asleep.

-Dream-

"Kane. Where are you?" A younger Shira said.

I was walking through the woods looking for my big brother. I was scared because I didn't know what was going to happen to me if something big got ahold of me. I got into my dragon form and started looking for my brother. I kept on going until I came to a river and I spotted a big white dragon laying down. I went behind him. I knew it was my brother. So I ran toward him and jumped on his back.

"Big brother why did hide from me?" I asked feeling him shift slightly beneath me before he let out a loud groan.

"So he sent you to find me?" He asked to which I nodded but I realized since I'm still on his back he did see it.

"Yup!" I sang popping the 'p'. He sighed and moved so that I slid off him.

"Not cool Renji." He mumbled turning around to look at me and sitting. I just tilted my head looking at him.

I felt bad that I was sent to do a soul reaper's job to find his or her dragon. I let out a groan. My brother deserved a better rider but then again, I don't know the guy. I looked at my brother and an idea came to mind. I turned around and took off running, opening my wings and started flapping them. I wanted to show my brother what I have been practicing. I almost got off the ground when he questioned me.

"Whatcha doing Shira?" He asked sounding curious and slightly concerned, I laughed happily.

"I'm going to show you what I've been practicing!" I exclaimed.

I tried it again and was able to get off the ground. I felt proud of myself. The trick part is landing. I tried to fly to my brother but I fell on my face. Luckily, I was near my brother were he was able to pick me up. I smiled at my brother. He looked very happy. Then it disappeared when he heard something was moving in the bushes. Kane put me down and I started to growl at whatever is in the bushes.

"Renji you can come out." Kane said.

Renji came out of the bushes. Walking toward my brother as if I wasn't standing there. I ran at Renji and jumped on him. He didn't sound happy when I jumped on him.

"Hi Renji. I found my brother liked you asked." I said getting off him.

He petted my head. I watched him walk to my brother and started to talk to him.

"Why did you take off?" Renji asked.

"I wanted some space. It's hard to explain." Kane said.

I went and sat on Renjis lap and tried to bit my brother. He just looked at me with a sad face.

"Kane, what's wrong? Is there something wrong with dad?" i asked.

"I spoke with him but he felt weak." He said facing the other direction.

"So dad isn't doing well.


End file.
